


No More Coffee

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Observations, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has observed John's behaviour when he drinks tea and coffee, he shows John how much he dislikes coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Coffee

It wasn’t often that John drank coffee, but when he did Sherlock noticed the minor changes in his behaviour. The doctor would wake up during the night to go to the toilet, he would also be shorter tempered and therefore less likely to put up with Sherlock; which would leave the detective sitting alone in their flat waiting for John to return once he’d calmed down.

Sherlock did not like it when John drank coffee, and ever since last time he has been very careful to steer John away from anywhere that might sell the black, demonic substance while on their adventures.

Tea, on the other hand, was nature’s gift to man (compared to coffee, anyway). John was so calm, at ease and yet alert with tea. This was the way Sherlock liked his John.

Of course one day John decided to bring home a small jar of instant moodiness with the groceries. Sherlock was not impressed and promptly got off his chair, proceeded to pick up the small jar and throw it into the bin, then went back to his chair.

John just stared at Sherlock before exclaiming “What the hell did you do that for?”

The detective glared at the bin and said simply “I do not like it when you drink coffee, your behaviour changes for the worse.”

“It does not.” John replied firmly.

“But it does, John, I have observed it many times.”

“Fine. I am going to make myself some tea, since someone just threw out my coffee, and I’m not making you any.” The doctor tried to sound tough as he spoke, but it didn’t have much effect on Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled very slightly at John’s words, but it faltered when the doctor sat on the single lounge with his steaming cuppa instead of next to 

Sherlock like he usually did. Only when John took the first sip of his tea did he move next to the detective. 

When he was a quarter of the way through he slid closer to the taller man next to him and pressed against him.

Half way, and Sherlock could feel the tension seeping out of his doctor, tea was definitely a better option for John.

The tea was down to its dregs when John finally spoke “Sorry, for…you know…yelling at you before, Sherlock.”

Sherlock had been waiting for this, he kissed John’s temple lightly and whispered that it was alright but not to attempt buying anymore coffee, ever.

John chuckled “Okay, okay. No more coffee.” he surrendered before his mouth was briefly claimed by Sherlock’s. 

“Good.” Said the detective “I’d like some tea now.”

John rolled his eyes but smiled as he got up to make Sherlock his tea. Sherlock observed how John’s mood had changed since his cuppa and knew he was right to dispose of the coffee. Tea was much better, anyway, what had John been thinking? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I attempted johnlock again, sorry if its OOC or anything. Thanks to Vhanstiel (on Tumblr) for the prompt ‘Tea & Coffee’. Hope you enjoy it, much love xox


End file.
